Second Chance
by KaguraShinra
Summary: ExTurk and Tseng's old flame Marie returns just when Rufus is ready to express his feelings for Tseng. Tseng seems perfeclty happy at her return however, she has evil intentions involving Rufus, and will Tseng listen to Rufus before it’s too late?
1. Marie Smith

**Second Chance**

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning:** This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part One: Marie Smith

_I__t was the second time¾ the second time you've fooled me. It was a cruel joke to make me believe I'd lost you forever. When I saw that blood stained ID, I . . . Damn! It even hurts to think about it now. That stinging burn in my chest is returning, and I don't want to feel it again. And now, you're giving me a third time, Tseng . . . ._

"Rufus! Rufus!""Wa!" Rufus blurted and woke from his daydream.

He looked across his desk at Reno and Rude. Both were staring at him, wearing perplexed expressions at his bizarre behavior.

"Are you alright?" Rude asked.

"Tired," Rufus sighed. "What were you saying?"

"Your secretary just rang. Tseng and Elena are back," Reno said.

Rufus stood up so fast that he almost fell over. He was about to race for the door to find Tseng, when he realized that might make him look foolish. Even though Reno and Rude knew how he felt for Tseng, he didn't want to give them anything more to tease him about.

"I'm relieved," he sighed and sat back down. "Is he . . . Are they okay?"

"Knock! Knock! We're home!" Elena's voice sounded through the door.

"I would say they're fine," Rude assured.

The door swung open and banged against the wall with a thud. The pictures on Rufus' wall shook but didn't fall.

"Oops! Sorry!" Elena said sheepishly.

"At least you didn't break the door," Tseng chided.

"I think Elena's happy to get back," a second woman's voice commented.

At the sound of the familiar voice, Rufus' heart seemed to beat in surround sound, and he was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

"Marie Smith," Rufus gasped.

"I'm glad you remembered me, Rufus."

Elena and Tseng walked into Rufus' office, followed by a tall, slender woman with long curly brown hair. It was like time had frozen and reverted back eight years. Rufus felt like a child again as he stared at the beautiful, elegant woman before him, wearing almost the same long black dress he'd seen her in the last time he saw her¾ eight years ago, when she left the Turks and broke Tseng's heart.

"What are you doing here?"

"Marie wants to return to the Turks. You know how much help she was when she was here, even though you were young. If it's alright with you, I can do all the paperwork."

"Return?" Rufus breathed. "Back here?"

If she returned, would Tseng fall in love with her again? Would he throw himself at her the way he did back then? If he did, would she reject him again, or would she accept his love this time? These were questions Rufus couldn't bare to find the answers to.

"You're really, _the _Marie?" Reno asked. "I've heard all about you from Tseng and Rude. They were right, you are hot!"

Rude tapped his foot loudly.

Marie just smiled at Reno and looked back at Rufus. "What do you say?" she asked.

"Rufus, she can really help us with the Black Death group," Tseng said.

Rufus wanted to throw her out of his office and lock the door behind her, but he couldn't. He knew Tseng was right. The Black Death had emerged as the newest anti-ShinRa group and were almost as dangerous as AVELANCHE two years ago. Even though ShinRa wasn't doing anything wrong anymore, the Black Death seemed to think they were plotting all kinds of things and were willing to take as many dangerous chances as they had to. Every employee of ShinRa had assured the populous that ShinRa wasn't up to anything, but the Black Death didn't trust them and wouldn't stop their attacks. If Marie was there to help, Tseng would be safer.

"Yes, Marie. Welcome back," he said quickly and quietly. "Go ahead and start the paperwork."

"Ah, Rufus! You're wonderful! It'll be just like old times!" she said. "Now, come with me, Tseng, and let's get all the papers filled out."

"I have to give my report to Rufus first."

"Oh, Elena can do that. Come on, Tseng!" she shouted, dragging him out of the office.

"Yeah, just like old times," Rufus mumbled bitterly.

"Do you want me to give you my report now?" Elena asked.

Rufus shook his head. "Later. Just fill out the report, and I'll read it later."

"I'll give you a hand!" Reno said, jumping to his feet.

As he passed Rude, Rude grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, close to himself.

"You weren't even there. How can you help?"

"I'll think of someway," Reno grinned and pulled away.

Growling, Rude watched Elena and Reno leave. When they were gone, he waited a moment, thinking and then turned back to face Rufus.

"Marie . . ." he mumbled. "If things really are going to be like they were before . . ."

"Then Tseng's in for it," Rufus finished roughly. "I haven't forgotten the way she made him think he had a chance and then just ran away with only a quick goodbye."

"Tseng is smart. He may not fall for her this time."

"I hope your right."

"You worry too much about him."

"I can't help it. It's the same way you growl, when Reno flirts with anything that walks."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rude smiled. "But why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Why don't you tell Reno?"

* * *

To be continued . . .


	2. Tseng's Pain

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning:** This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't readit.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Two: Tseng's Pain

"This office is exactly the same, Tseng. You never change," Marie said as she lightly touched everything in Tseng's office.

"You're wrong about that, Marie. I have changed."

"Not too much, I hope," she smiled coyly.

Tseng closed his laptop and stared at her. "I don't feel the same way about you that I did back then."

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind." she wrapped some strands of his long sleek hair in her fingers.

"Listen, Marie," Tseng said, grasping her hand and pushing it away, "I was young back then. I was fascinated by your beauty, but more than that, I was fascinated by your abilities. Your fighting mesmerized me, and I wanted to reach your level. I still think about your fighting. I could never be that great."

"You still think I'm great?"

"I'm not a boy anymore. I see that you're not somebody I want to be with, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"That's what you say, but I'll keep working at you, Tseng."

"Like you did back then? You could have had me back then, but you only want what you can't have. Back then, it was just a game to you . . . . Breaking my heart was just a game for you."

"Oh, Tseng, don't over analyze everything."

"You made me believe you felt more for me than you did and then left."

"You make it sound more dramatic than it was," she laughed. "You said you were young back then. Well, so was I. I liked having you follow me around like my own puppy dog, but then I didn't want to be a Turk anymore. That's all there was to it, but now that I'm older and back, perhaps we could . . ."

"I don't think so, Marie."

"We'll see," she smirked.

"You know, I used to imagine that I was strong enough to beat you, but I know that compared to you, I'm nothing," Tseng whispered.

"Don't feel bad about it," Marie said. "I haven't met many people who can beat me."

"Yeah," Tseng sighed and stood up. "I'll be back. I need to remind Elena of something about our mission."

"Okay, I'll wait here," she said.

She watched him leave, and when he had closed the door, pulled out her cell-phone. Humming to herself, she selected a number off her speed-dial and waited.

"Hello?" a man's voice asked over the phone.

"It's me."

"I was wondering if you were going to call. Are you in? Did Rufus let you join?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm back. Just another Turk as far as they're concerned."

"What about the other Turks? Will they be a problem?"

"The two newer ones are morons. They'll miss everything. Rude never trusted me, so he'll be a problem. And Tseng . . . Well, soon I'll have Tseng eating out of my hand again."

"So, you'll be able to get all the information we need without the Turks stopping you?"

"Oh, it won't be a problem. The Black Death will be triumphant. But I should go now before Tseng comes back."

"Call me later."

"Alright, talk to you then."

She closed the phone and slid it back into her purse just as Tseng walked back into the office.

"I knew she'd forget . . ." he mumbled. "Elena's a bit of a scatter brain. Did you keep yourself busy?"

"Oh," she mused. "I would say that I definitely did."

* * *

To be continued . . .


	3. A Strange Encounter

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Three: A Strange Encounter

Rufus spent the next week avoiding Marie and trying to get Tseng alone so they could talk about Rufus concern for Tseng, especially now that Marie was back. Avoiding Marie was easy because she seemed to be extremely busy; however, she also kept Tseng busy. Finally, when Rufus had decided to give up, he discovered Tseng sitting alone in the dark parlor of the Shinra mansion.

"I didn't know anyone was in here," Rufus said, sitting down across from Tseng. "But I'm glad that you're here."

"Really?" Tseng grumbled.

"Well, I've been wanting to talk to you, but every time I try, Marie is there."

"We do _work _together."

"I know, but I've just been wondering if it was a mistake of mine to allow her back."

"Why would you think that?" Tseng snapped. "She's an excellent Turk."

"But . . . What she did to you back then . . ." Rufus mumbled

"You remember that?"

"I wasn't that young. I remember everything."

"Well, you don't need to worry. I'm not as very young as I am back then. I mean, as I was back then."

Rufus' gaze fell on the empty liquor bottle beside Tseng.

"You're drunk."

"Very."

"I don't want to talk to you when you're like this," Rufus said flatly and stood up to leave.

Tseng leaped to his feet and caught Rufus's arm in a violent grasp. He jerked Rufus back so his back was pressed against Tseng's front.

"What are you doing, Tseng?" Rufus demanded.

Inside his heart and mind were engaging in an epic race to see which could go the fastest. To be this close to Tseng and have his warm breath on the back of Rufus' neck¾nothing could be better.

"Do I ever do anything that pleases you, Rufus?" he hissed in Rufus' ear.

"What are you talking about?" Rufus asked, struggling only half-heartily due to his pleasure at being so close to Tseng.

"Do you feel remorse for the things we've done to the planet and the citizens?" Tseng asked, his rancid breath brought a sting to Rufus' eyes.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I worked with Cloud to stop Kadaj?"

"I have no regrets for the things I did."

Rufus stopped pretended to struggle and froze. How could Tseng be so uncaring about everything? He had to be lying because this could not be the compassionate man Rufus fell for as a child.

"How can . . . how can you say that?" Rufus whispered. "We killed. We . . ."

Tseng held Rufus tighter, roughly. "Everything I did was for you," he spat.

"I never said I had no sins," Rufus yelled. "You say you have no regrets, but I think you're lying."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I have more than most. Maybe . . ." He released Rufus and turned him around, so he could face him. "You have no idea what I'm trying to say to you, do you?"

"No, so perhaps we could finish this conversation when you're coherent," Rufus said.

He pulled his arm away, but Tseng grabbed him again, pressing him against the wall.

"You're so selfish," Tseng slurred.

"Where is all this coming from? I haven't done anything for myself lately."

"You take and you take and you demand, and we give everything for you, our entire being, but nothing is enough to make you happy. You still hate me, hate us. Why can't I make you happy."

"Damnit!" Rufus shouted, pushing Tseng backwards. "I have no idea what you're babbling about. You said you've changed. Well, I have to, but apparently, you haven't noticed. I'm not like that anymore, and besides, I never hated any of you. I don't know where you got that."

"Fine, maybe not hate. But after all this time I . . . we're still just Shin-Ra employees in your eyes."

"That's not true. You guys are my friends."

"BAH!" Tseng screamed. "Where's Marie?"

"Why are you going to see her?" Rufus demanded.

"Because _she's _my friend. _She _gives me friendship without me bending over backwards for her."

"Wait a minute!" Rufus shouted.

Tseng simply motioned with his hand and headed out the door. Rufus stared after him, bewildered. He couldn't think. His mind had stopped and just couldn't comprehend any of what Tseng had said. Rufus wasn't a bad person anymore, but Tseng couldn't see it. More than anyone else, Rufus wanted Tseng to see he had changed. Perhaps he hadn't atoned completely, but he working hard. H wanted Tseng to see that, but Tseng only saw him as that same selfish little boy.

* * *

TBC . . .


	4. Marie’s Excursion

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Four: Marie's Excursion

Every light in the old ShinRa lab was turned off, but a stray ray of light from a small flashlight slid across the floor, into the main office and onto the computer that held all the secrets of mako reactors¾a knowledge kept hidden by the ShinRa company to avoid similar mistakes like the ones from their past.

A slender hand reached out and flipped the computer on, pouring light onto the face of Marie.

"Easier than I thought," Marie murmured.

_Ring. Ring._

"Idiot," she groaned and grabbed her cell phone. "What do you want? I'm somewhat busy."

"Have you found the information?"

She held the phone in place with her shoulder and began clicking at the computer keyboard.

"Wait. I'm looking right now. Oh my gosh!"

"Did you find it?"

"Bingo," she whispered. "All the information on how to make a mako reactor."

"Open and download it."

Grinning, she fiddled with the mouse and clicked on the link. Her grin quickly faded.

"Enter password? I need a password."

"You don't have it?"

"No. Damn," she cursed. "I bet only Rufus and Tseng have it. Oh shit!"

She stopped talking and listened in the darkness. Growing footsteps echoed throughout the room, and she quickly turned off the computer and her phone.

"Who is that?" Rufus asked as he approached Marie

"It's me," she replied. "I thought I heard somebody in here and came to look around, but I must have been hearing things."

"Nobody's allowed in this lab or the office except for Tseng and myself."

"Oh, I didn't know," she said. "My keycard let me in, so I thought it'd be okay."

"Your keycard shouldn't have allowed you access."

"Perhaps the slide is broken," she suggested.

"Perhaps . . ." Rufus agreed, although he knew she was hiding something.

"Well, I should probably be getting out of here then," she said and headed for the door. "I'll tell the maintenance department to check the lock on this laboratory."

Rufus nodded and watched her leave. As soon as she had closed the door, he looked aback at the computer, curious. The light on the tower was still on. In her haste, Marie had only turned off the monitor. Rufus flicked it back on and stared at the screen.

"Mako reactor . . . What's she thinking?" he asked himself.

He opened a drawer and rummaged through it until he found a blank CD. Without a word, he slid it into the computer, entered his password and copied the information.

He liked having a copy of the secret data because he felt safer that way, like he was in control and could stop anyone from doing it again.

"Whatever Marie's playing at, she's not going to win," he said and deleted the reactor information from the computer's hard-drive.

* * *

TBC . . .


	5. Drunken Conversation Confirmed

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Five: Drunken Conversation Confirmed

"Where's Tseng?" Rufus asked as he entered Reno's office.

Reno was sitting on the couch extremely close to Rude with a coy smile on his face. Rude looked irritated but at Reno not at Rufus' intrusion. When they spotted Rufus, Reno moved away and shrugged.

"Rude, you're so boring," he said and then looked at Rufus. "Tseng is in his office, isn't he?

"He isn't," Rufus said quickly.

"What's the matter?" Rude asked.

"I'm not sure . . . . I found Marie snooping around in the main office of the old laboratory."

"Why's she allowed in there!" Reno shouted. "I'm not allowed in there!" He looked at Rude. "Are you allowed in there?"

"Nobody is allowed in there except for me and Tseng!" Rufus barked. "Forget that for now. I think she was looking at the computer in there. The only one that has the mako reactor information on it."

"What? Why would she be looking at that?" Rude asked.

"I don't know, but I really don't trust her anymore, and it's not just jealousy or anything like that. I really think she's up to something. She won't find that information on that computer again. I made a copy and deleted the original."

"You need to tell Tseng," Rude said.

"Tell me what?" Tseng asked as he entered the office. "Did I hear somebody mention me?"

"I . . ."

Rufus stopped. He didn't know how to tell Tseng about Marie. Tseng always thought of Marie as a sort of idol for him to strive to be like. Even after all these years, Tseng still respected her and tried to achieve her greatness.

"Rufus said he found Marie snooping around on the computer in the old lab," Reno blurted out.

Rufus and Rude glared at him.

"What? That's absurd. What would she be doing in there?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Rufus asked. "I saw her in there. I spoke to her."

"I'm not saying you're lying, but maybe you're overreacting. You're imagination probably got away from you, and I'm not going to indulge your childish fantasies by punishing her."

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Rufus demanded.

Reno and Rude exchanged uncomfortable glances and backed away, trying to gain interest in what was happening outside the window.

"I thought I already told you," Tseng said firmly.

"Oh, you mean that drunken blabbing you did. That was complete nonsense."

"It wouldn't have been nonsense if you weren't so wrapped up with yourself."

"Just stop speaking in riddles!" Rufus screamed. "You keep talking about the old me, the me two years ago. If you haven't noticed I've changed."

"I _haven't _noticed."

"Well, maybe you're the one who's only thinking of yourself then. Because I am not the same man I was when I took over ShinRa Inc."

"You are," Tseng whispered.

"How dare you! How dare you judge me when you refuse to accept that I've changed!"

He couldn't be saying any of this. Rufus had shrugged off most of what Tseng said that night because Tseng was so drunk, but now he was dead sober. How could the person Rufus cared for the most see him as nothing?

"Why can't you understand that I can't do that because I've been fooled before!"

"What?" Rufus asked, stepping back. "When did I fool you?"

"Never mind," Tseng said.

The anger Rufus had felt moments before dissipated and was replaced with concern at Tseng's bizarre behavior. He wanted nothing more than to be able to understand what was going on in Tseng's mind, but he couldn't see anything in it's shadowy depths.

"What's going on with you?" Rufus asked.

"I have to go," Tseng said. "I'll question Marie about her actions."

* * *

TBC . . .


	6. Tseng’s Memories

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Six: Tseng's Memories

Tseng had to wait almost an entire week before he found a good time to question Marie about her trip to the old lab. All he could manage to get her to admit was that she went to investigate a noise, and because she was allowed in the lab in the past, she didn't find it strange that her ID card allowed her in this time as well.

Tseng stood alone in his apartment in Shinra mansion, staring out the window at the street below. It had been a similar night, when Marie left, crushing his heart.

He had been in his first Shinra apartment, thinking of her when she was suddenly there, wrapped in a coat and carrying a bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I came to say goodbye," she said. "I've met somebody and he wants me to move to Kalm with him. Isn't it wonderful."

"What!" Tseng shouted. "What do you mean you've met somebody. When?"

"Oh, quite a while ago."

"Marie, this is all new. You've never even given the impression that you wanted to leave. How can you be leaving tonight?"

"You know how impulsive I am," she laughed. "But don't be mad."

"But what about us?" He stepped forward, reaching out for her, but she pulled away. "You said we had a chance. That you just needed some time."

"Tseng, I was being nice. Beside, you don't really like me."

"How can you tell me how I feel?"

"Don't make this difficult, Tseng," she snapped. "I came here to say goodbye. You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"Marie, I want to spend my life with you."

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I thought you understood that we were just friends."

_Just friends . . . _Back then, those words had nearly brought him to his knees. He believed he'd never feel anything good again. However, Rufus grew older, and Tseng discovered that Marie's words that day, although harsh, were true. He didn't love her, but as Rufus grew, Tseng's feelings for Rufus grew into something greater than anything he ever felt for Marie. He cared for Rufus more than he thought he could have cared for anyone. Everything about Rufus seemed perfect, but just when Tseng was ready to reveal his feelings for Rufus, Rufus had shown his true colors.

"Rufus, I was hoping I could speak with you," Tseng had said as he entered Rufus' office.

"What is it?" Rufus asked, staring at his computer screen.

"Well, do you think you could stop what you're doing for a moment?"

Rufus stared at him. "Tseng, I'm just about to almost double how much money my family has with this new mako reactor. I don't really have time to stop."

"Please," Tseng urged. "It'll only take a moment."

"Alright," Rufus sighed and shifted his attention to Tseng. "I'm listening."

Tseng sat down in the chair across from Rufus and then immediately stood up. He started to pace back and forth quickly, mumbling and pausing every few seconds.

"Tseng," Rufus warned. "I am busy."

"Okay," Tseng said and stared at the floor. "Listen, when Marie left, I thought I would die."

"Yeah?" Rufus asked, glancing back at his computer screen.

"But then something happened, and I discovered that what I felt for her was just a crush or something."

"Oh yeah?" Rufus said, typing something. "That's good."

"Rufus, you've grown up. You're not a boy anymore, and I find that I think about you all the time."

"Well, you just have to keep trying, right?" Rufus asked, now completely back to his computer.

"What?" Tseng looked up. "Are you even listening to me. Rufus?"

"I'm listening," Rufus hissed. He looked back up at Tseng. "Seriously, isn't this something that can wait. What? You're feeling bad about Marie? That was like forever ago, and I'm busy. We can talk about it later."

Tseng looked at Rufus like he'd never really seen him before. Things were finally coming into focus for him. Rufus _wasn't_ a little boy anymore¾all the kindness and innocence he had back then was gone. He didn't care about Tseng, and maybe he never did.

"You didn't hear a word I said. You've never heard me, have you?"

"Of course I've heard you," Rufus said.

"No, you've never really understood what I was saying to you. Nothing I say matters unless it involves more power or more money for you. You don't care about anybody but yourself."

"Okay, if you're going to yell, you need to go," Rufus sighed. "I'm very busy."

"Yeah, you're busy!" he shouted. "I've been busy too, wasting my time, wasting years."

"I did wash my ears," Rufus said, his attention completely on the computer.

Tseng stared at him for a moment longer and then left without another word.

That time, the pain did bring him to his knees, and he didn't think he'd ever stand again. Everything he thought he knew about Rufus vanished before his eyes. All the time he spent flirting and playing with Rufus, he had only been making a fool out of himself because Rufus had never noticed any of it. He was too absorbed with himself to ever notice Tseng, and Tseng couldn't bare to hope Rufus would finally see him one day.

Tseng brought his mind back to the present with a shake of his head. Rufus said he had changed, but Tseng still saw no recognition in Rufus' eyes that he had hurt Tseng. He still couldn't even see that Tseng cared for him more than anyone else ever would. He couldn't allow himself to even consider that Rufus had change. No matter how hard he tried to beat his feelings down, they were still there, bubbling over, and it was easier to be angry at Rufus than to ponder any changes.

* * *

TBC . . .


	7. Eavesdrop

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Seven: Eavesdrop

"What are you doing, Reno?" Rufus asked as he entered the hallway outside his office.

Reno was standing on his tiptoes under a vent with his ear aimed at the vent.

"Listen. Isn't that Marie?" he asked

Rufus copied Reno and listened. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could definitely tell it was Marie's voice coming from the vent.

"She must be in that empty office. These vents are connected," Rufus said. "I'll give you a boost."

Rufus interlocked his fingers and held out his hands for Reno to step on.

"I'm not gonna go in that vent. It's filthy."

"I can't fit in there. You're wiry."

Reno rolled his eyes and groaned. He climbed up to the vent¾making sure to "accidentally" kick Rufus in the head as he did so. He managed to make it halfway into the vent but was too big to go any further.

"What do you hear?" Rufus inquired.

"Not much. She's saying something about a computer."

"A computer! It must be the one!" Rufus exclaimed. "What else."

"Wait. Wait. Nothing. She's done. I'm coming down." Reno struggled for a moment. "Oh my God, I'm stuck!"

"Don't be absurd," Rufus said.

He grabbed Reno's flailing legs and tried to pull on them, but Reno kept letting out painful yelps.

"What's going on?" Rude questioned, stepping off the elevator.

"Reno's stuck."

"Who's that?" Reno begged, panicked. "I don't think there's enough air in here!"

"It's an air vent," Rude said.

"Rude? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Did you need any help, Reno's ass?"

"Yes! Help me!"

"I dunno. I kinda like you stuck like this. I can talk to you and you can't run away."

"What are you talking about? Just get me outta here and we can talk all you want. I promise my attention!"

"You promise?"

"Yes!" Reno shouted.

"Alright."

Rude grabbed Reno's legs and pulled on them. The redhead quickly slid out of the vent, landing on Rude.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "You wanted to talk?"

Rude nodded and pointed at his office. Reno headed in, and Rude quickly followed, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, what's going on out here? The apocalypse?"

Marie came out of the office down the hall.

"Oh, Reno was being an idiot," Rufus shrugged.

"Well, I'm looking for Tseng. Have you seen him?"

"No. By the way, did you tell maintenance about that lock on the old laboratory?"

Marie stared at him. "Oh, yes," she said. "They must have fixed it by now."

"Well, even if they haven't, it doesn't matter. The information that I was keeping in there isn't there anymore."

"It isn't?"

Rufus shook his head. Perhaps it was seeing the slight look of fear on her face or the desire to let her know he was one step ahead of her, but Rufus just had to tell her everything. She had to know that he was never going to let her succeed in any of her plans

"No, now I possess the only copy."

"Really? I . . ."

"Marie!"

The elevator opened and Tseng walked out.

"Marie, Rufus," Tseng huffed. "I've received information about the new whereabouts of the Black Death. I think we should go immediately."

"I don't think you should," Rufus blurted out. "Last time you almost didn't come back. I was . . . worried."

Tseng showed no recognition that he had heard the last part of Rufus' statement.

Rufus felt a strange mixture of disappointment and relief that Tseng hadn't heard what he had said. On one hand, he wanted Tseng to know, but on the other, he was still to afraid. Marie, however, apparently picked up on the comment and concern in Rufus' voice because she gave him an odd look that made him uncomfortable.

"It'll be easy if Marie comes. This is a perfect chance."

"No, I can't have you go. They're too dangerous. We need to plan. We can't just run off in a haste."

Marie continued to stare at Rufus. Rufus could almost feel her eyes boring into him, and he feared she knew everything.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I think Rufus is right. We should come up with a plan. They'll be in Kalm for a while."

"If you both feel that way, maybe it is for the better," Tseng sighed. "I'll get everyone together to make a plan."

Tseng hurried away just as quickly as he had come, and Rufus rounded on Marie.

"How did you know the hideout was in Kalm?" he asked.

She paused only for a moment before suddenly laughing nervously.

"Don't tell Tseng. I heard the same information, but I didn't want to tell him until we came up with a plan because I know how impatient he is."

"Really?" Rufus pressed. "Perhaps I should tell Tseng."

"I bet you would," she laughed. "You seem very interested in his well-being."

"Wh . . . What?" Rufus stammered.

Marie smirked. "You care for him a great deal, don't you?"

His fears were confirmed. The worst possible person knew how he felt for Tseng, and she thought it was all very amusing.

"It's written all over your face. Oh, I remember now how you used to follow him around when you were young, but he was following me around."

Rufus clenched his fist. "Fine," he hissed. "Think what you want . . . But don't tell him."

She laughed again. "You're so obvious. But don't worry. I won't tell him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

* * *

TBC. . .


	8. A Second Encounter

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Eight: A Second Encounter

Ever since Marie found out how Rufus felt about Tseng, Rufus spent all his time worrying. It would be tragic if his expression of love for Tseng came out of Marie's stinging mouth. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she told, and Rufus felt that if he wanted to avoid that, he'd have to gather up his courage.

"I've been looking for you," Rufus said as he entered the same parlor where he and Tseng had argued before.

"I've been here," Tseng shrugged. "Oh, and I've worked out a plan for the Black Death. Marie and I will go tomorrow . . ."

"Only you and Marie?" Rufus interrupted. "Shouldn't you take the others?"

"I don't think it's necessary, and neither does Marie."

"But . . . I don't entirely trust her," Rufus whispered.

Tseng stared at him darkly. "Is that why you came here? To tell me all your theories again. I know why you suddenly don't like her. She told me."

Rufus' heart tightened. Had she already told Tseng?

"She did?"

"She told me all about your advances on her that first night she returned, and how she rejected you, and how you threatened you'd make her life here miserable until she gave in."

"What?" Rufus choked. "I never made any advances toward her. I've never been attracted to her."

"Say what you want, but I'm not going to let you get your way this time, Rufus. I've given you everything you wanted, but this time, I'm saying no."

"Damnit," Rufus hissed. "She messes everything up. I didn't come her to argue with you, but she made sure that we would argue, didn't she?"

"Don't blame all this on her!" Tseng shouted.

"I thought you didn't like her like that anymore. Why do you kept protecting her?"

"Because she hears me."

"What? I hear you too. Damnit, I don't want to argue. I came here to tell you something important."

"Well, get to it then!" Tseng yelled.

"I don't wanna yell it!" Rufus yelled back.

"Just say it!"

"I can't stop thinking about you!" Rufus screamed.

"What?" Tseng barked.

Rufus took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Marie had made sure that Rufus couldn't get to tell Tseng in his own way, but he wasn't going to scream his feelings at Tseng.

"And every time I try to stop, I think about you even harder. Your perfect hair, perfect smile, the way you run when you're chasing someone, your brilliant mind, everything about you . . . I think about it always."

Tseng turned away from him. The time seemed to crawl by like a snail. Rufus wanted to scream at Tseng to say something, but he couldn't open his mouth. Finally, Tseng turned back to him, but to Rufus horror, there was an angry scowl across his face.

"Why do you do things like this? Is it because you're bored, or just because you're a bastard?"

"What? Tseng, I just told you that I . . ."

"Save it. Save it for somebody who believes your lies."

"I'm not lying. I've felt this way for a long time, even when I was just a kid, but you were so interested in Marie, and then I became obsessed with the business."

"Stop it!" Tseng bellowed. "Stop speaking all these lies! I'm not going to fall for them again. I won't fall for those brilliant eyes or that soft voice or anything!"

"When did you fall before?" Rufus asked. "Tell me what you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You've done it before Rufus, made me believe you cared, and then just pulled it away."

"When did I pull it away?"

"That night in your office! I was telling you everything about how I felt for you, but you didn't listen to a word. I wasn't important enough to listen to, and now you're sitting here, telling me you care for me, you cared for me that night? You're joking!"

"I . . . I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk then, but I've changed . . . wait, you were going to tell me what back then? That you care for me?" Rufus stepped forward, his heart racing. "Tseng, do you?"

Tseng looked away. "Yeah, I'll admit it. I've never cared for anyone the way I care for you, but you'll never really want me the same way I want you."

"I just told you . . ."

"Fine, Rufus. I'll accept that maybe you want me the same way a little boy wants a puppy, but that's not the same."

"Tseng," Rufus said helplessly. His eyes began to water, and he could barely speak anymore. "I'm telling you the truth."

"I've got to go brief Marie on our mission tomorrow."

Rufus reached out and grabbed Tseng's arm, but Tseng quickly jerked away knocking the younger man off balance. Rufus tripped forward and landed on his knees, head down and tears beginning to fall.

"I'm not giving in, Rufus. I won't allow myself to hurt again. You've done it too many times before."

Rufus tried to speak, but it wasn't until after Tseng had left, slamming the door, that he could finally form words.

"I never did anything to hurt you . . ."

* * *

TBC . . .


	9. Rufus’ Memories

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Nine: Rufus' Memories

Without looking around, Rufus stormed into Rude's office and slumped onto the couch. He stared at the wall in front of him, only seeing the image of Tseng's angry face in his mind.

"What up?" Reno asked awkwardly.

Rufus looked at him and suddenly turned red, forgetting all about Tseng. Rude was sitting in his chair with Reno on his lap. Reno's shirt was on the floor on the other side of the room with Rude's jacket. The perhaps most disturbing thing was Reno's belt in between Rude's teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rufus blurted out. "I didn't realize. I'm so sorry. When did you two . . . Never mind, it's none of my business. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Reno said, leaping off Rude's lap.

He grabbed his shirt and threw it back on.

"Did you want something specific?" he questioned.

"It's Tseng," Rufus said. "I told him."

"You mean, you told him how you feel about him?" Reno asked.

"Interesting. What did he say?"

Rufus sighed. "He pretty much yelled at me."

"What?" Reno and Rude exclaimed simultaneously.

Rufus explained the entire encounter with Tseng, and when he was done, they both looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Rufus demanded.

"Well, I never really thought about it before because I didn't know Tseng liked you, but you did used to kinda flirt with him."

"What?" Rufus said. "I never flirted with him. I was too afraid to do anything about my feelings for him."

"You didn't do it all the time, and most of it was right before you became president," Rude added.

"Oh, my God," Rufus breathed. "I know what he's talking about now. I know why he's mad. It was that time. I didn't mean to flirt. I was just amazed at him like a star struck boy."

"What time?" Reno asked.

Rufus closed his eyes. It had been only about a year before Rufus became president of Shin-Ra Inc. He was alone with Tseng in the kitchen. Both of them had wanted a midnight snack, and they had ran into each other.

"Actually, now that I'm here, I'm really not that hungry," Rufus laughed.

"I know what you mean," Tseng said. "Maybe I just wanted to take a little walk."

"Good job on that mission yesterday," Rufus mumbled. "I heard all about it from Reno and Rude."

"It was nothing really."

Rufus leaned into him, his eyes sparkling. "Whenever I see you fighting or even hear about your fighting, I just wish I could do those things. You're magnificent, Tseng. I mean, perfectly brilliant. Everything you do. I think about it a lot, all the time."

"You do?" Tseng asked.

"Yes. I . . ."

A creak sounded in the hallway outside of the kitchen, and Rufus jumped, grabbing Tseng's hand tightly.

"What was that?"

"Probably a maid," Tseng said.

Rufus looked up into Tseng's face and leaned a little closer.

"Anyway, you're just really fantastic, Tseng," he breathed. "I think . . ."

This time, the door opened, and the maid entered. Startled, Rufus decided to escape.

Soon after that incident, Rufus became obsessed with the company and stopped thinking about Tseng so much. He figured that there would always be time to get him later, after he'd become a success.

"That's why he must be mad at me," Rufus said quietly.

"Huh?" Reno and Rude uttered since they hadn't seen the same memory Rufus had.

"I did do it. I started to show him how I cared for him, and then I pulled it away, but he thought I was only teasing him. Everything he said I was, I really am."

* * *

TBC . . .


	10. Tseng Held Hostage

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Ten: Tseng Held Hostage

The following day, Rufus was too embarrassed by his actions in the past to even say goodbye to Tseng before he and Marie left on their mission. All day, all he could do was sit and wait¾wait and hope that Tseng was safe. By mid afternoon, he didn't have to wait any longer. Marie returned alone.

"Rufus!" she said as she busted into his office. "It's Tseng."

"Tseng!" Rufus exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"He's been taken hostage by those people. They won't let him go until you bring the information mako reactors."

Perhaps, if Rufus would not have been completely worried about Tseng's safety, he would have connected Marie's interest in mako reactors and the Black Death, but his fear overwhelmed him and he could only think of saving Tseng.

"What should I do?"

"They said they're going to kill him unless you show up in three hours! It'll take that long to get there! We have to go!"

"Okay, I'll tell Reno, Rude and Elena."

"They're gone," Marie said, grabbing Rufus' wrist and pulling him out of the office. "I looked in their offices, and I tried calling, but there's no answer. We're the only ones. Hurry!"

They reached Kalm in just under three hours. Rufus followed after Marie to a rundown house at the edge of town. By the time they reached it, darkness had just begun to fall.

"Come on!" Marie shouted and busted in through the front door.

Rufus fell a little behind but still followed her in. When he reached the living room, he immediately stopped, his chest compressing painfully. Tired to a chair and surrounded by half a dozen men and women, sat Tseng. Marie stood in front of Tseng, turning to face Rufus with a cruel smile.

"Now, either you can hand over that CD, or we could kill Tseng and then take the CD from you," she expressed.

"What?" Rufus demanded, but as he said it, realization dawned on him.

He had walked right into a trap. She had used his feelings for Tseng against him to get what she needed.

"You're not a fool, Rufus," Marie said. "Not like Tseng here, who trusted me until the very end. You know I've been up to something."

"I let my worry for Tseng interfere with my judgment. You were counting on that."

"I was," she confirmed. "I knew if I said Tseng was in danger, you'd come running, and without even checking and discovering that Reno, Rude and Elena were all in Reno's office playing cards."

"Damnit," Rufus cursed.

"I was just going to get the information from Tseng, but when I figured out that you have the only copy of the information and how you feel about Tseng, I had to change my mind."

"That's why you agreed with me about waiting a week. You wanted to think up a new plan."

She grinned.

"Rufus, just get out of here!" Tseng shouted. "Don't give into . . . Ah!"

Marie had kicked him roughly in the stomach, shutting him up.

"Don't!" Rufus yelled. "Don't hurt him."

"I won't, if you give me that CD, and tell me the pass code. I promise I'll let him go."

"Don't listen to her!"

Rufus reached into his pocket and clenched the CD.

"Do you swear you'll let him go?"

"Untie him but hold him," Marie ordered.

The others did as they were told.

"Once I've verified that the password is correct, he's free to go. I promise, and you know that no matter what, I do keep my promises. Of course, we'll have to keep you for a little while, just to make sure you're not going to stop us before we create what we want."

Rufus hesitated for a moment, but his eyes fell on Tseng who was slumped over in pain, and he handed Marie the CD. Marie snatched it and put it into the computer.

"The password is 53908," Rufus said.

Marie typed it in and immediately information flashed across the computer screen.

"Thank you," she said. "And now some funding."

"What?"

"You see, I have it all ready." She clicked on a link on the computer screen. "Just enter your bank account information and hit transfer. I think all your money will be sufficient."

"You never said anything about that."

"Shoot Tseng," Marie demanded.

One of her men raised his gun.

"Wait!" Rufus creamed. "I'll do it."

Without any more hesitation, he transferred the money.

"Let Tseng go," she said.

Once again they listened and immediately grabbed Rufus.

"Why'd you do that, Rufus?" Tseng questioned.

Rufus didn't look at him. "I'm sorry for everything, Tseng¾for hurting you. I made a mistake. My whole life has been one big mistake, but I can make it up to you now. Go back to Midgar and forget about me and ShinRa. Find someone who will treat you the way you deserve."

"This is touching, but get out of here, Tseng, before I change my mind."

"Rufus . . ."

"Go, Tseng," Rufus whispered.

"And make sure you don't do anything stupid or else Rufus might just have to die," Marie snarled.

Tseng didn't move.

"Go away!" Rufus yelled. "That's an order!"

Tseng didn't look hurt, but he finally left. Rufus could only pray that Tseng would take his advice and live.

"How long are we going to keep him?" one of Marie's men queried, pointing at Rufus.

She grinned smugly. "Just until our little experiment is completed, then we can test it on him."

* * *

TBC . . .


	11. To Junion

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Eleven: To Junion

As soon as Tseng made it back to Midgar, he explained everything to Reno, Rude and Elena, but nobody could think of a plan. They knew that by the time Tseng made it to Midgar, Marie and her gang would have left Kalm, leaving no trail and taking Rufus with them. Finally, when they least expected it, they received a break.

"Look at this," Elena groaned.

She set down a newspaper from Junion. On the front page was a huge picture of Junion's new museum, and in the picture was one of Marie's henchmen.

"Like Junion needs a new library," she said.

"Wait! That man!" Tseng exclaimed. "He's one of Marie's men."

Reno stood up, brandishing his rod and grinned. "Well, let's go," he said.

Junion was as busy as usual. Ever since Midgar had been reduced to rubble, many of its citizens moved to Junion to continue their lives. After checking into Junion Hotel, the Turks began questioning citizens, but nobody had any information on Rufus.

"I don't know how to find him," Tseng whispered on their fourth night. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Elena said. "It's nobody's fault but Marie's. She's the one who deceived everyone."

"Elena's right," Reno said. "She's the one, nobody else. Let's just get some rest and start looking again tomorrow."

"We're sure to find something," Rude added.

"Oh really?" Tseng asked. "What makes you so sure? We've been here for four days and nobody has seen or heard anything about Rufus. We're no closer than we were when we got here. Rufus might already be dead."

"Don't be crazy," Reno laughed.

"I'm not. I'm being realistic. We're too late. They're probably not even here anymore. I say we just give up."

Tseng didn't really want to give up, but he was tired of reaching dead ends and tired of being disappointed. All he wanted to do was feel sorry for himself and Rufus. Why couldn't they just let him suffer in his misery.

"How can you say that!" Elena screamed. "You're just giving up, aren't you. 'We're no closer than we were . . .' 'Rufus might already be dead' Listen to yourself. I thought you cared about him. Two years ago when you were missing, I didn't give up because I cared for you, and I knew you were still alive!"

"I'm sorry, Elena."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to Rufus for giving up on him when he gave everything to Marie for you."

"She's got a point," Reno said.

Rude elbowed him roughly. "He doesn't need to hear it from you too."

"Sorry," Reno mumbled. "But if it was Rude, I wouldn't stop for anything to save him."

"Me too," Rude smiled.

"I'm not just sitting around," Tseng hissed. "I'm looking for him every second that I'm awake. I don't know what else to do. I just . . . I just wanna stop, stop everything."

"Don't be pathetic. Don't be sad. Just find him," Elena spat. "Stop complaining, and find him, the way he would find you."

* * *

TBC . . . 


	12. A Break

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Twelve: A Break

Tseng wandered the dark streets of Junion with a scowl. Although his encounter with Elena did push him to stop sulking and find Rufus, he still hadn't found any information. After growling at a third couple, he decided he should stop and take a breather.

"No, seriously. She came in with all this money and started buying up a bunch of machines," a woman said as she exited the bar. Her and another woman had stopped near Tseng to talk.

"It seemed like the kind of stuff that Shin-Ra Inc. used to order from us."

"But did you ask her where she got all that money? I mean, Marie isn't very wealthy."

Tseng's ears had to have deceived him. The woman hadn't just said Marie, had she?

"Did you say Marie?" Tseng questioned, leaping at the two women and nearly scaring them to death.

"Yes," the first woman said, backing away from Tseng.

"Marie Smith?"

"That's right. You know her? Maybe you know what she's buying a bunch of machinery for and where she got the money."

"I might have an idea," Tseng said. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Marie's pretty secretive. Oh! She's going to stop by the shop tomorrow at 4pm to pick up some things. You could come then."

"Alright, but don't let her know I'm waiting for her. She's a dangerous woman."

"Dangerous!" the woman gasped. "I knew there was something about her. I won't say anything, just be at Marco's Machines at 4pm."

"I will. Thank you."

Back at the hotel, Tseng immediately relayed the information he had received.

"It's fate!" Elena said. "We're so close now. All we have to do is follow Marie."

"Tseng," Rude said. "We need a plan. We can't just race into her hideout."

"I know, and I'm just so afraid that Rufus is . . ."

"I know he's alive," Elena said. "Being blown up by WEAPON didn't kill him, jumping off a building didn't kill him, and this won't kill him."

"Elena's right," Reno said. "He can't be dead because you two have to end up together. It's the only right thing."

"Thanks," Tseng said. "I hope all of you are right."

Tseng felt a concoction of joy and fear in his heart. He was so close to Marie now, and he wanted so badly for Rufus to still be alive, but he had no idea what Marie was capable of anymore. She was a stranger, a dangerous stranger, and Rufus was at her mercy. Tseng couldn't bare to think about what Rufus was going through.

* * *

TBC . . . 


	13. Rufus Found!

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Thirteen: Rufus Found!

Tseng and the rest of the Turks waited quietly in the dark alleyway for Marie. At a little after four, she appeared, and without looking around, entered the store.

"When she comes out, I'm going to follow. I want you guys to hang back a little ways, but don't lose sight of me."

"Just be careful," Elena warned. "I just hope that woman didn't give away anything. If Marie realizes something's wrong, she could be dangerous."

By the time the group had finished discussing their concern for Tseng's safety, Marie exited the store. She didn't seem as though anything had tipped her off to their whereabouts, but the group wasn't going to take any chances. When she was far enough away, Tseng began to trail her, and the rest of the Turks followed closely behind Tseng. Outside of a large, empty warehouse, she pulled out a key-chain, unlocked the door and went in.

"She went in there?" Rude asked when the rest of the Turks had reached Tseng.

"Yeah," Tseng said and headed for the door.

He tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Reno, can you pick it?" Tseng asked.

Reno grinned and immediately began fiddling with the doorknob and a lock pick. After only a few seconds, they heard a quiet click. Reno turned back and gave a wink.

"Ladies first," he said, opening the door and smiling at Tseng.

Tseng pulled out his gun and slowly entered the warehouse, Reno, Rude and Elena following right behind. They crept up four flights of stairs before they heard any voices.

"With this last piece, our experiment is completed," Marie said. "So hurry up. Get back in there and finish it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Once it's completed, you'll be the first to witness it's power. Unfortunately, you'll be dead soon after."

"It doesn't matter what you do to me! I already got what I wanted! Tseng is safe!"

"Rufus!" Tseng gasped.

He raced to the door where he heard the voices and kicked it open.

"Tseng!" Marie shouted. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Surprised?" Reno asked. "Guess you're not as great as you thought. You were pretty easy to find."

"Rufus!" Tseng exclaimed as he laid eyes on Rufus.

He was sitting in a chair, his feet and wrists tied as well as his waist, but he looked unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Tseng asked and began to head toward him.

"Stop right there," Marie ordered, outraged.

She walked in between Rufus and Tseng, unarmed, but still more dangerous looking than she'd ever looked. Tseng raised his gun at her.

"You're going to shoot me?" she laughed. "Seems likely. It is ridiculously easy to. Just your style."

"What does that mean?" Tseng asked, holding the gun tighter.

"Figure it out," she smirked.

"Don't listen to her, Tseng," Elena said.

"She's trying to mess with you."

"Four armed against one unarmed. Definitely you're style."

"Shut up!" Tseng screamed.

"Shoot me, Tseng. Be a coward and shoot . . . . Or be a man and fight me."

"She's just stalling," Rude said.

Tseng waited for a moment and then slowly lowered his gun.

"Don't, Tseng!" Rufus said. "You know how strong she is. Just go!"

Tseng dropped his gun and turned back to Reno, Rude and Elena.

"Stay out of this," he said.

They looked as if they wanted to argue but no one spoke. Rufus, however, continued to demand that Tseng just escape.

"I knew you weren't a coward," she smiled.

In an instant, she leaped at him, successfully kicking him in the head. He flew backwards and landed on the floor, sliding a few feet. He immediately stood back up and raced at her. He jumped at her, but she stepped aside just in time.

"I thought I trained you better than that," she mocked. "Such slow moves . . . Please don't tell people you learned from me."

Tseng jumped again and succeeded in striking her in the face with his foot. She landed on the other side of the room with a bleeding wound across her cheek. She rose and glared at him, wiping some blood off her face.

"Better," she said. "But is it good enough?"

Reno, Rude and Elena made a movement to join Tseng, but he seemed to sense it.

"Stay there! I can handle it!"

"Maybe you should accept their help!"

They sped at each other, both prepared for an attack. She swung with her fist, but he ducked and counterattacked with a successful punt to the stomach. In anger, she swung at him sloppily and missed again. Tseng took advantage by elbowing her in the back. She landed on the floor, breathing normally.

"That was fun," she said.

"Marie!" someone shouted from the back room. "Marie!"

A grin spread across her face. She grabbed Tseng's discarded gun and leapt to her feet, aiming at Tseng.

"Stay there," she said. "I won't be gone long."

She ran into the back room and locked the door. Tseng immediately raced to Rufus and tried to free him, but the knots were too tight and his fingers were shaking too much.

"I told you to forget about me! Just get out of here!" Rufus shouted. "It's done. Her experiment is done."

Tseng didn't listen to what Rufus was saying, he was too busy trying to save him. Finally, his mind cleared a little, and he realized that his knife could cut the rope. He pulled it out, but after cutting only Rufus' legs free, there was an explosion and the door flew across the room, nearly taking Reno, Rude and Elena with it.

"That's no fun!" Marie chuckled. "Leave him there!"

Tseng turned around to face her and froze.

Her beautiful face was obscured by a metal helmet that covered her head, half her face and one of her eyes with a sensor. On her right shoulder and part of the right side of her back, she wore a large machine. Protecting her right arm was a shield of steel, connecting to the machine with wires.

"This is my trump card, Tseng. We haven't come up with a name for it yet, but that doesn't really matter."

"What is it?" Tseng demanded.

"Think of it as something like a mako reactor, except it powers me. With this, I can pull the mako energy right out of the planet and use it like materia."

"It can't be!" Reno yelled.

"Just watch," she laughed.

Marie raised her hand and aimed it at Rufus. Power began to grow in her hand and she fired it at Rufus. In an instant, Tseng jumped to Rufus, knocking his chair out of the way in time.

"Don't!" she yelled and turned to face Tseng.

Tseng felt some relief. Although her powers had increased drastically, the heavy machine clearly decreased her speed, and Tseng needed any advantage he could get.

"Let's start!" Reno shouted.

The three of them began to rush into battle, but Tseng stopped them once again.

"Stay back," he ordered, setting Rufus' chair back up. "This is my fight. She's mine."

"Don't be stupid," Elena shouted.

"He's not," Rude said.

"What are you talking about, Rude?" Reno asked. "Tseng, we're going to help!"

Reno began to race at him, but Rude grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Leave him. He needs to defeat her alone."

"But . . ." Reno paused. "Alright, if you say so. I trust you."

"Tseng, be careful," Elena said. "We're right here, if you need us."

"I won't," he said, turning back to Marie. "I can't."

Marie smirked and prepared for another blast, but Tseng dropped out of the way in time. He swung to kick her, but she blocked it with her right arm, and he had to withdraw, as a stinging pain coursed though his foot.

"See," she said. "It makes a good armor. Give up, Tseng."

Marie pounced on him and began pounding him with her steel protected arm. His vision began to fail him, and he fell to the floor, unable to fight back. She was too strong. The mako energy was even giving her physical attacks a boost.

"Tseng!" Rufus shouted.

_Rufus . . ._

"Stop it, Marie!" Rufus shouted. "Just kill me! That's what you want!"

Marie stopped striking Tseng and turned on Rufus. Tseng struggled to move, but it felt as if every bone in him was broken. He managed to raise his head, and for a moment everything came into focus. The look on Rufus' face was scared but accepting as if nothing would please him more than to save Tseng by sacrificing himself.

Marie slowly approached Rufus.

He turned to Rude and smiled. "Take Tseng out of here," he said.

Marie continued to move toward him. Rufus turned back to face her, but stopped for a moment, catching Tseng's eye and smiling.

"Ready to die, Rufus?" Marie asked.

"I am," he whispered.

Marie prepared an assault and stopped moving closer.

_"I'm sorry for everything, Tseng__¾for hurting you. I made a mistake. My whole life has been one big mistake, but I can make it up to you now. Go back to Midgar and forget about me and ShinRa. Find someone who will treat you the way you deserve."_

Tseng closed his eyes tightly. Rufus had already given himself for Tseng, and now he had to do it again, because Tseng was too weak. He couldn't allow a second sacrifice. He couldn't let Rufus think those words he spoke that time were true. His life wasn't a mistake, and only he could treat Tseng the way he deserved, but Rufus was going to be gone. Rufus wasn't going to be there to smile at Tseng anymore or argue with anymore. All because Tseng was too weak to protect him. What point was there in living, If Tseng couldn't share his life with Rufus?

"Rufus!" Tseng screamed.

He sprung to his feet and advanced on Marie. She was taken so off guard that she didn't move, and he kicked her in her unprotected eye. She skidded backwards a few feet, and when she looked up at him, her eye was bleeding heavily and shut.

"That was my good eye!" she screamed.

"Not anymore," Tseng replied. "But if you'd like, I could make the other match!"

He flew at her again and struck her wounded eye again. She fell backward and hit the wall. Tseng continued to strike her again and again until she finally shoved him away. She struck him in the stomach with her foot, and he stumbled to the ground.

"Give up, Tseng," Marie said, standing over him. "You were never strong enough. You've always been weak, and then you wondered why I never wanted you. You can't even protect Rufus. You can't protect anyone."

Tseng lay on the floor for a few moments, thinking about Marie's words. Perhaps everything she said was right. All his foolish respect for her abilities and all his stupid dreams to be as good as her, be better than her, meant nothing. He couldn't defeat her. Rufus was going to die . . .

"No," Tseng said and rose to his feet. "You can't win."

He ran at her again, but she knocked him down once more. Again, he got up and ran at her, and again he was knocked down.

"Give up!" she shouted.

"Never!" Tseng screamed.

He raced at her again and struck her bare arm, breaking it. She countered by blasting him with a mako attack.

"We're done," she said. "Stay down."

"I can't," he whispered.

"What?"

"I can't give up," he said. "You don't understand."

"You weren't strong enough to get me, and you're not strong enough to save him."

"You just don't get it," Tseng said. "I was never in love with _you_!" he screamed.

He plunged at her and bashed her in the bare side of her head with his right foot. Her head twisted to the side with a loud crack, and she sailed across the room, landing before Rufus in a limp pile. Tseng stepped up to her and lightly kicked her. Her body was still.

"Marie . . ." he whispered. "I'm sorry things ended like this."

"Marie?" one of her henchmen asked as he popped his head in the room.

He took one look at the sight and darted back in, screaming at the other thugs to get run away.

"Rufus," Tseng breathed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," Tseng smiled.

"First, let's get my money back."

"Oh yeah, that's probably a good idea," Tseng laughed.

* * *

TBC . . . 


	14. Second Chance

Second Chance

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This story has shounen-ai. So if you don't like homosexual males, you shouldn't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I take no responsibility for these characters or Final Fantasy or anything except this story.

Part Fourteen: Second Chance

Tseng avoided Rufus for their entire trip back home. He had so much to say to Rufus, and he didn't want to blurt it out in front of everyone and without putting much thought into it. Back in Midgar, Tseng decided he couldn't wait any longer to see Rufus or else the younger man might start getting worried.

"Rufus?" Tseng asked as he entered Rufus' chambers.

"Oh, Tseng," Rufus smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. Um, I know it seems like I've been avoiding you since we left the warehouse."

"A little," Rufus said nervously. "But I figured you had a good reason."

"I did," he said. "I had a lot of things I wanted to say to you, and I didn't want to blurt it out in that nasty warehouse or in that loud helicopter."

"I have some things I wanted to say too," Rufus added. "Like thank you for saving me. Even though I told you to leave, it meant a lot to me that you came."

"How could I leave you, Rufus?"

"After everything I did to you."

"No, I was wrong to say those things."

"But I did hurt you. I finally remembered that I was a little jerk."

"That doesn't matter," Tseng said. "It was the past, and I didn't listen to you when you kept telling me you had changed."

"But . . ."

"Let me speak, Rufus," Tseng pleaded. "You said thank you for coming for you, but you came for me first, Rufus. You gave everything to save me, even yourself. That's when I realized that those words you said were not just words that you really felt them and that you really had changed."

"I tried to tell you," Rufus grinned.

"But I didn't listen because I was so obsessed with my own thoughts and feelings. I can't explain to you how it felt when I thought you might be gone."

"You don't have to. I've dealt with it so many times already," Rufus said.

"Rufus, we've almost lost each other so many times already. I don't wanna waste anymore time, so let's start this now because I can't wait, and I can't walk out of here."

Rufus smiled and hugged Tseng. "Even if you do leave, I'll just follow. I wasted our first chance by being selfish, but I'm definitely not going to waist the second."

* * *

End 


End file.
